


短打

by KatoriKawaiiiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoriKawaiiiii/pseuds/KatoriKawaiiiii
Relationships: 垣慎, 稻垣吾郎/香取慎吾





	短打

※与真人现实无关  
※个人瞎几把脑 OOC破银河系  
※垣慎⚠  
※年龄操作 二十代垣×三十代慎

***  
——稻垣吾郎正坐在一家酒吧的吧台边。  
这家酒吧还算清净，没有杂乱的噪音、混乱的人影，甚至背景都播放着平和的音乐，当然消费也不菲。但这里仍然是个娱乐场所，哪怕大家看起来再道貌岸然，绝大部分人眼里依然带着寻索猎物的热情。  
在吧台边垂着眉眼，看起来年轻干净乖顺的他显然成为了很多人的目标。  
在礼貌拒绝了第6个上来搭讪的女人后，吾郎几不可闻地叹了口气，晃了晃手边的酒杯。他并非外表看上去那样不谙世事，虽然是二十代的年龄，但女朋友也不知道换了多少个，今天也是想来这里猎艳罢了。但自己的标准过高，也许今天也只能普通地回家了。

突然一阵清脆的酒杯破裂音传了过来，伴随着小声的责怪，在不甚吵闹的酒吧里声音十分明显，他用眼角扫了过去，原来只是一个男人喝醉了不小心把酒杯打碎，同行的女伴正在帮他擦拭，那男的又不住往女伴身上倒。啊，无聊的普通日常事件，吾郎心想；算了，今天还是就这样吧。这时，他的目光突然被吸引至那个喝醉的男人不远处的位置—一个金发的男人，似乎是独身前来，跟自己一样，但目的…似乎不太相同？男人并没有被身边的吵闹吸引，居然正在聚精会神地看着手机屏幕，神情加上那头金发，有点像很大只的金渐层。  
实话说，他并不是吾郎喜欢的类型，看起来比自己年纪大、尽管坐着也能看出比自己高、而且光看肩膀…都比自己要宽很多…？但是吾郎有些被他眼角洋溢的笑意吸引住了。纯净的笑意，对方的眼里似乎不带有大部分人眼里都存在的杂质，甚至有点像个孩子。

***  
香取慎吾正难得地享受他的悠闲时光，刚搞定了一个十分难办的工作…至少在他放弃前完美完成了，心里的成就感简直不是盖的，于是来到这家环境与自己合拍（自我感觉）的酒吧放松心情。坐在酒吧里玩手机…或许这有点奇怪，但他在非工作不喜欢太安静的环境，并且如果拿着手机大家也会识趣的不来打扰，慎吾对此很满意，连附近醉汉都能直接忽视掉了。  
“…你好。”  
是哪个不识时务的憨憨居然打破了不要跟我说话的结界？话说怎么会有人在别人认真做事（玩手机）的时候过来搭讪呢？  
慎吾马上转换成面无表情的状态抬起头，打算跟对方表示自己很忙，却发现…！？这孩子，是我可以的type…！马上调整面部表情转换成自己的招牌笑容，向对方点了点头示意可以坐下。

***  
居然被喝趴下了。

慎吾感觉自己的脑子有点被酒精过度浸泡，虽然对方看起来就像个还没毕业的大学生…酒量也太好了点。  
“goroちゃん…居然这么能喝…”  
被比自己矮的人架住的感觉不太好，他有点想吐吐不出来的感觉，也许是被工作完成的喜悦冲昏头脑，居然没能控制住度，失算…  
吾郎也感觉不大好，虽然目的达到了，他们正准备去酒店开个房间，但是对方有点超乎想象的重…！幸好自己有在努力锻炼身体，不然也许只能把对方放在酒吧了。  
好不容易把对方放到床上，吾郎感到这简直比自己一周的运动量还大，没想到久违出来约个炮还能顺带锻炼一下身体。但良好的素养让他并没有抱怨什么，为对方解开两颗扣子，看看对方因为醉酒红到耳根的脸，点上解酒的香薰后，他自己进入了浴室。  
…  
慎吾在令人放松的香薰味中悠悠转醒，浴室的水声也刚好停止，他努力撑起沉重的身体，房间只开了床头灯，隐约有些昏暗，刚醒加上醉酒令瞳孔不太能对焦，但慎吾仍然清楚的看见了踏出浴室只裹着浴巾的吾郎，瘦削又带着薄薄肌肉的年轻身体上还挂着水珠。但头发似乎没有洗，仍旧保持着set好的模样。

精致的简直令人心惊。

“你醒了。”吾郎坐在了床沿边，虽然对方身上带着酒味，但并不难闻，“我已经洗好了，虽然我不介意，不过你也可以去洗…”平静的语调被打断，对方直接捧住了他的脸，嘴唇相触，还伸出舌头舔了舔。接着就是相对无言，一个是因为还不太清醒，一个是因为有点错愕。

既然这样，就直入主题好了。吾郎本就黑圆的瞳仁变得更加深沉。他开始亲吻对方，从鼓鼓的眼皮，到眉毛的折角，接着向下，舔吻男人嘴角边的绒毛。慎吾总算清醒了些，自发环住对方的腰身，回吻的同时手也覆上了对方的那个部位。  
年轻的身体总是容易兴奋，吾郎很快就硬了起来。慎吾弯起嘴角用眼睛睨他，吾郎有点脸红，开始解男人的衣扣。他还未曾跟年上的人做过，总有些奇怪的感觉。不管是炮友还是情人几乎都与他年龄相仿，关于技巧这块虽说熟能生巧，但依旧被年龄限制了。最重要的是，其实他几乎没有跟男人做过，至少没有做到最后一步。  
慎吾饶有兴味地看着对方解他的扣子，感叹果然还是年轻人温和有礼，动作居然如此轻柔，他拎开吾郎的手，自己把上衣解开丢到一边，还顺带拉开了裤子拉链。吾郎大概有点被看轻的挫败，动作不再那么柔和，开始舔咬慎吾的脖颈，手也开始在对方身体上游移。慎吾身体的肉感软乎乎的恰到好处，摸上去似乎会让人上瘾，而且感度也极佳，在吾郎的手指顺着肌肉线条触碰到乳头时明显感受到他颤抖了一下，声音也变得粘糯起来。

“你也硬了。”吾郎感受到对方下身的变化，声音不自觉的轻松了些。慎吾被他拘谨的反应逗笑，眼角的笑纹也攒了起来：“嗯~所以接下来呢？”看到对方被噎住的表情，慎吾觉得自己都快要被他带的害羞起来，他指了指床边的抽屉：“那里应该有…。”  
吾郎当然知道有什么，他把润滑剂拿出来，突然正经地跪坐在慎吾面前。  
“？？”慎吾觉得这画面十分诡异，用眼神发出疑问。没想到对方缓缓呼了口气，说道：“…我现在开始认真了。” 在慎吾懵逼过后开始笑之前，他被认真的吻住了。

口腔里的细胞开始兴奋，跟点到即止的触碰和一方的舔吻不同的唇舌交缠仿佛掠夺，慎吾感到酒意似乎又开始升腾，伴随着缺氧让他的大脑又开始昏沉。“唔…”他想推开对方却发现吾郎的力气确实惊人的大，待吾郎停下动作的时候慎吾觉得自己已经快要窒息了。怎么突然…这么认真…  
耳垂下的皮肤被舔舐，那里十分敏感，他感到下身的反应越发强烈。吾郎显然也意识到了，但并没有直接给予抚慰，而是继续顺着咬肌舔舐到脖颈。慎吾不满地拍他的背示意他赶紧进行下一步。吾郎懂事地褪下他的长裤和内裤，直接握住了他的性器。“嗯…goroちゃん…舒服…”其实他也很久没做了，罪魁祸首还是那该死的刚被解决掉的工作。他的手也没闲着，把吾郎身上摇摇欲坠的浴巾扯掉了，然后在对方身上乱摸试图找到对方的敏感点。  
吾郎没有去管大只金渐层的爪子在自己身上乱动，打开了润滑剂的瓶子。

直到对方的手指已经开始在自己身后进进出出，慎吾也没能找到吾郎身上哪的敏感点，他只剩把脑袋架在吾郎肩膀上喘息的力气了，身后的手指也有点缺乏技巧，磨的人心里火烧火燎。他摸到吾郎腿间，对方也是一片湿滑粘腻，硬的不行。  
“够了…直接进来吧goro…ちゃん”  
吾郎摸出套子给自己戴上，黑润的眼眸像泛着水光，就在慎吾被吸引过去的瞬间，他也把自己狠狠埋进了慎吾的身体里。  
他的动作频率十分激烈，让人不太能与柔和的外表联系起来。慎吾几乎被顶的止不住眼角泛红嘴唇发抖。“你…go..ro…慢一点…！” 吾郎捉着慎吾的大腿，沉迷在柔软的手感里，动作缓和些，但架不住更加柔软的内壁的吸吮，动作又开始大开大合。  
“goroちゃん…”  
慎吾止不住自己的声音，跟着吾郎撞击的频率叫他的名字，声线里压住的奶音全都抑制不住撒漏出来。吾郎俯下身亲吻他，两人悉数射了个干净。

***  
吾郎在晨光微亮的时候就醒过来了，他发现自己被对方圈在怀里，有些郁闷。轻轻挪开对方的手，离开之前他留下一张写着手机号的纸条：

香取慎吾さん：  
这是我的电话号码，昨晚一直没有使用敬语，十分抱歉。希望之后还能与您联系。

END


End file.
